THE RANDOM TALE
by Xsweet n sourX
Summary: The most CRAZY fun SuperDDooper story you will ever read! hehehe and guess what? you get to help author it and ANYTHING GOES! just MAKE SURE to read the paragraph at the start of the story k! HAVE FUN
1. YOU CHOOSE CHPT TITLE!

THE RANDOM TALE

AUTHORED BY: YOU

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

- READ ALL! - Ok ok here's the deal, I will start this story and YOU the reader will get to

create the next chapter! Sounds fun right??? It can be as random and crazy as you want and

anything goes! Just as long as you keep it T and under k. oh and just post the chapter- as

short or long as you want as a review and I will update the story k….. so have fun and

hopefully I will get lots of reviews! Remember keep it creative and funny! And I will put your

credit on the chapter if you request it/ and or chapter title. HAVE FUN!

"Egh" kagome's stomach growled as she dug through the stuffed oversized yellow back

pack. "I wonder if there's any ramen left." "Oh wait inuyasha probably already snuck it out

by now." "Egh" she sighed again as she slid down to the cold hard ground as her stomach

gurgled once again. Yeah it's alright to use creative words! "I need something to eat or im

going to pass out!" she declared furiously to absolutely no one. "Grrrr" she stood back up

and decided to go to the edge of the clearing of the village into the forest where she thought

she might find some berries or mushrooms. Since some of the villagers had taught her what

was poisonous and what wasn't she thought she would be fine choosing her selection of

food. She walked into the dark shadowed forest and began to collect dark blue berries.

"Huh?" "Inuyasha is that you?" she heard the bristles of the bushes rattle as something

seemed to be approaching her and all of a sudden!... YOU'RE TURN HEHEHE.

All of a sudden there was a dancing bear demon. Ok it was a bear demon that was dancing.

it said "Give me the jewel shards little girl ! or Ill sing the song that never ends." Kagome

reached for her arows and bow, but she left them near her bag. all of a sudden the bear

demon slipped on a banana peel and slid all the way to katmandu. Kagome tried again to eat

her impromptu meal when out of the bushes apeard a Hot dog vender, with hot dog cart.

"Aww Jeez I knew I shoudve stayed home today" the strange man said. Just then

Sesshomaru snuck up and stold the mans buns,then he stold all the hotdogs."This should be

plenty of food for Rin Jakken and ah un for a few days" Sesshomaru said as he ran off.The

hot dog vender then slipped and fell down the hill. -**Credit to inujoey-**


	2. sesshy is in love

**READ!: ok now thanks for the reveiws, since this is a very RANDOM story if you havnt figured that out by now people will post there reveiws and you MAY NOT like the pairings or how the story is going right? so my advice to you is to CHANGE IT, and post a reveiw. Ok so HAVE FUN, make it CREATIVE and FUNNY!**

The next day sesshomaru came bursting out of the bushes to find kagome sitting by the fire

slurping up a cup-o-ramen. "Ka...gome" "huh? Sesshomaru?" she stared quizzically at

inuyasha's brother. "WHAT THE HELL!" inuyasha came stomping over towards the two.

"What is your problem showing up here trying to "woo" kagome away with you?!" he

sneered jokingly. To his surprise Sesshomaru got down on one knee in front of kagome and

said "Oh dear kagome I have watched you for sooooo long!" flailing his arms in a

shakespearish way. "Huh?!, "so you have been like stalking me!?" "Ewww psycho stalker!"

she smiled playfully. "Oh no kagome! It is time for you to come with me! Away from this

crappy village and inuyasha .., with me to my castle. "I love you kagome!" He paused taking

in a long breath while professing his love to kagome, while inuyasha stood frozen in shock

and pure humility of what his older brother was saying to HIS WOMAN! ""But soft! What

light through yonder window breaks?

It is the East, and KAGOME is the sun!

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,

who is already sick and pale with grief

That thou her maid art far more fair than she."

Sesshomaru declared. He then vigorously picked kagome up bridal style and turned to face

the now red with anger inuyashsa. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…. WHAT THE HELL! I WILL

CHOP YOU IN HALF LET MY WOMAN GO! Inuyasha yelled. "Oh pshhhhhhhh your

woman sesshomaru laughed ha hahaha hahaha ha ha ha ha hahaha!" "Fine if that's the way it

is……………….." inuyasha then ………………** credit to shadow sesshy **YOU'RE TURN.


	3. cRAzY cARnIVAL cIRcUS

**aww thanks for the reveiws and hopefully they will keep coming! remember you can post as long of a reveiw or as short of a reveiw as you want, just keep it FUN CREATIVE and SUPER !**

**Crazy Carnival Kidnap**

All of a sudden she finds Miroku and Sango on top of each other making out! "Oh my god!

You guys!" Sango looks over and sees Kagome. She doesn't want her friend to think she's a

slut or easy so instead of revealing her love for the monk that was lying on top of her she

says "KAGOME! Umm... HENTAI!!" WHACK Sango whacks Miroku over the head and

he lands his already abused cranium on top of a boulder, which makes him pass out. Sango

quickly gets up and leaves an unconsious monk and a confused miko behind. "She so loves

him.Why can't she just admitt it? Jeez, she's too proud," she said to herself.

Her stomach gurguled again. "Ugh, i need food!" With this declaration, she heads into the

forest. After awhile she hears "... but master Jaken, i'm bored! Please?" Kagome heard the

voice of a young girl then she heard unplesant skwacking "You ungraitful human! I will not

defile myself for your own amusement!" She soon saw in a small clearing a girl no older than

nine years old, talking to a 4-foot ugly toad-like demon while she sat on a reptilian horse

demon with two heads. The girl pouted "But Lord Sesshoumaru said! He said for you to

watch over me and entertain me!"

The ugly toad, Jaken, opened his mouth to speak, but was at a loss. What she said was true.

His lord had told him to keep an eye on Rin, and to make sure she was adecuately entertain.

Jaken knew if Lord Sesshoumaru had learned of his disobediance, there would be

punishment. 'Damn her' he thought. "Besides," Rin continued, "it isn't that hard! I just wanna

see you dance like that funny monkey we saw afew days ago." Jaken sighed. He began

moving and jumping around erratically. At seeing this, Rin began laughing hysterically. She

laughed so hard she fell off of Ah-Un and rolled around in the grass clutching her sides.

Kagome moved closer. She saw the akward monkey dance Jaken was doing, and began

laughing just as hard as the collapsed Rin. She too fell and came into sight. Jaken stopped

and turned around and so did Rin. They both saw Kagome leaning onto a tree to keep from

falling at how hard she was laughing. Just then their attention was averted to the tall silver

headed figure behind her approaching.

Kagome stopped laughing and saw Lord Sesshoumaru glaring at her. "Miko, what business

do you have here?" he said cooly. "O-oh, umm... I was just passing by..." she stammered.

"In any case, I came her to request your assistance at my castle. It seams a demon has

turned it into a carnival/circus and I believe you are capable enough to slay it." Kagome

looked at him with wide eyes. Was the great lord sesshoumaru asking for her help? A filthy

human miko? (heavy on the sarcasm)"S-sorry, uh... I have to go" she began stumbling away

when Sesshoumaru picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, making sure she wasn't

on top of his armor, just like a piece of animal carcus(meat). She let out a surprised yelp.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" she demanded. He set her down on top of Ah-Un.He raised a

fine black eyebrow at her. "The 'big idea' is to take you to my castle so you may assist me.

Since you would not go willingly, i am forcing you." She gasped. "Inuyasha will come get me

if I don't return," she threatened. Sesshoumaru let out a low chuckle "My idiot of a brother

won't be able to track your scent down by the time his small mind realizes you have been

gone for too long. Besides, I only require your aid for this demon, I will return you to my

brother once I am through and you are once again useless to me," he explained calmly. "I'M

NOT A POSSESION YOU CAN JUST USE THEN THROW AWAY!" Jaken and Rin

were already on Ah-Uh and were ready to leave. Kagome sighed. He was right. No one

would find out she was kiddnapped until much later in the evening.Sango and Miroku were

probably somewhere in the woods doing God knows what while Inuyasha was probably still

out searching for Kikyo. Damn them all. That's when Sesshoumaru began explaining the

situation "It began a few days ago when... YOUR TURN, **props to BLUEMOONLIGHT'S ICE MIKO**


End file.
